The chosen one
by mizukage24
Summary: Roxas was chosen to awaken the dragon asleep for a 1000 years. What is the connection between Luxord with Roxas and Sora? Will Roxas face his destiny or will Cloud regret not paying attention to Roxas ? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, people. This is my first KH story and I'm slowly getting addicted to it. _ NOOOO!! It's damn cool especially Kingdom Hearts II : Final Mix. Anyway, enjoy and R&R. Thanks a lot and tell me what you think about it weather it is good or bad or needs a better story line, you know those kind of things. ^_^. _

_Roxas: Oh and yeah! Mizu does not own KINGDOM HEARTS characters and she only owns the characters that you never heard before. _

_Axel: So ... Got it memorized? _

** Chapter 1 : The Beginning.**

" _Where am I?". _

_The place is covered with darkness. Nothing but darkness everywhere. I looked around but nothing at all. Only darkness. As I called out my friends name, no one answered my called. I forced myself to run. Run where exactly? Don't know at all. Don't know where to go. One more try. I begged myself to called out my friends name. Whether or not they answer? _

" _DONALD..... GOOFY..... RIKU..... KAIRI.... LEON...... YUFFIE....... CLOUD...... ARIETH...... CIP... DALE..... ANYONE!! .....PENCE.... HAYNER.... OLETTLE............... SOMEONE PLEASE ANSWER ME..... ROXAS!!!!". _

_With that last name which I cried out, tears began to tickled down my cheeks. " What are you crying for, little boy?". _

_A voice. A voice I never heard before. Who could it be? As I turned around, there stood a person all dressed in black. _

" _Who ... who are you?", I asked. That person took a step forward while I took a step backwards. We kept repeating this process until I turned around and ran. _

" _There's no place to run, you silly boy!", called out that person. " I DON'T CARE". _

_I ran and ran and ran. It felt like I ran for hours or even ages. I couldn't take and I just gave up. Dropping to the black ground and breathing very hard. The same person came and stood in front of me and smirked. If though I couldn't see but I can tell. I watched carefully as the person was about to pull the hood covering the face when ............._

' _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP'. _

" Arghh! Stupid alarm".

Covering with pillow and shut the alarm off with a _bang. _Felt something was shaking. " get away", pushing off the ' thing ' that was shaking.

" SORA!! Wake up!". Sora eyes shot open when he heard his name being called. Looking around he saw his guardian sitting at the end of the bed. " What!?", shouted Sora, looking very annoyed. " It's 6.30 a.m. and you better get dress now or if you want to be late for school that is.... Cloud here's about this....", and that last sentence, Sora thought he saw his guardian smiled.

" Yeah! Whatever you say Yuki", and he rolled his deep blue eyes. Yuki was Sora's guardian pet or whatever it is. She looks more like a dog but the ears are a bit longer that an ordinary dog. At the tip of her right ear was an earring with a symbol on it and she is all white in colour. There are at least 6 of them and Sora knows that he was chosen since birth and with his twin brother, Roxas, but he still didn't understand why Cloud doesn't have one of them. Sora has one and so does Roxas, Kairi and Namine both have them also and Riku too and that's all that he knows. The last one he isn't too sure who exactly has it.

" Oi, no day dreaming, UNDERSTAND!!", shouted Yuki in Sora's mind. " Cut that out. It's annoying you know that. Why can't you be more like Hi next time. He doesn't wake Roxas up like the way you do", grumbled Sora, scratching his messy brown spiky hair. " Well, if you want me to be like Hi then you must get up EXTRA EARLY! That's what Roxas and Hi does", Yuki told Sora, eye to eye. Sora made his lips into a sympathy pout.

" NOW, GO!". With a swift of her tail, she brush Sora from the bed and into the bathroom which is located in his room. Let's just say that he sleeps with Roxas and they share a double-decker bed. Cloud has his own room and their older sister, Tanya occupies her own room which is next to Sora's and Roxas's room. Sora and Cloud hardly sees Tanya around and only Roxas sees her. She works really late at night and comes back only after midnight then sleeps and goes to work early again. It's like a routine for her. She took the role to look after the 3 siblings after their mother died and their father disappeared without a trace.

Nobody knows what happen to their father but Sora has a feeling that he is still alive and hiding. Without a moment's thought , Sora immediately summoned his Keyblade, Oathkeeper. His favourite Keyblade ^_^.

**** ****** ***** ***** ***** **** **** ****

" _Heartless, ........... Nobodies....... The seeker's which __controls the stupid Heartless and Nobodies...... Mom, why me? Why me?... Why as the son of the Organization of the Keeper?... Please help me. I don't want to face it". _Lost in thought. Not paying attention of his surroundings. Blindfolded and Keyblades in his hand. Oathkeeper in his right hand and Obilivion in the other. _Tack ....tck –a tick.. _ A blow landed on his back and he fell in front.

He yelped and gasped for air. Taking off the blindfold and shot a look at his guardian. " Better pay attention, Roxas. You wouldn't want to be injured and Tanya would have my head on the table. Cloud wouldn't either", told Hi, the fire looking half fox mix with something else. Roxas hung his head, " yeah, I know but I still can't take my mind about the prophecy. It's just that.... why does it have to be ME?". He threw his Keybaldes on the ground.

Silence fell upon them. They were outside of their house. The sky was blue and white, fluffy clouds were floating in the sky. Sun shining brightly. Wearing a black robe and inside he was wearing the school uniform. Hi broke the silence between them. " Come. It's almost time for school and I think that Sora has woken already. Breakfast is ready and I can tell you that Cloud is making ... what you humans always eat? That lightly brown fluffy round thing that is soft and you eat it with maple syrup or jam...", scratching his head with his tail. Roxas laughed and smiled, " You mean ' Pancakes'". Hi nodded, happy that he managed to make his owner smile.

Looking with one eye at Roxas because the other was covered due to a long time injure. On his left ear, at the tip was the earring similar to Yuki's but with a different symbol. Roxas nodded. Both Keyblades came back to his commands. " _You know what, HI?.... you are better at this then Sora does it", _told Roxas telepathic. Hi nodded. " I know, Roxas".

***** ****** ***** ***** ****

" hmph! She sure is annoying", mumbled a boy.

" Well, we can't blame her. After all, she's the oldest in the family and she rather take the job as a parent".

" Yeah but she didn't have to use a spell on them just to protect her little witty family!", said a girl.

" HA ha ha ha ha h ah, maybe she just can't bear to lose her one and only chosen son", laughed another man.

"enough! We need him to combine with Rashi", silenced the leader.

" .......".

Their leader turn to the person in the shadows. Awaiting the orders. " Go and find him. When you do find him, inject him with the serum, understand? You better not fail this time", barked the leader.

" Hmph! I won't and besides I like to see him with my twin with him. I'm not like Sepiroth. Better not estimate me". The eyes of the person in the shadows glowed a red colour. He licked his lips. His lips curved into a simply smile, showing his fangs.

" Well, it's unbelievably that the prophecy is true. _When a seeker and a keeper meets a child will be born with the markings that will awaken the dragon that has been asleep for a 1000 years. Life will be granted. There will be two. Both equal power. One shall survive while the other will die. _ Strange. I still don't get it that how was that boy was born as the chosen one? It's so confusing....... unless one of you four is the mother or even worse, we as.. the....... FATHER!", the last sentence was shouted.

All 4 girls gave a piercing look at the boy. " No and besides, we didn't even have feelings for those so what called The Keepers", waving her hand in disgust.

" Yeah! After all, the Seekers rule rather than the so core losers Keepers with their kindness towards humanity".

Their leader smiled at his subjects mocking disgust at the mention of the Keepers.

*** ***** **** **** **** ****

" yawn". Sora gave a big yawn after school ended. Roxas right next to him, rolled his blue eyes. Riku sighed. Namine and Kairi right in front talking about the things they need to put into the school magazine and all. " Man, what a rough day", cried Sora, rubbing his eyes.

" yeah, if just hadn't go and do that. We wouldn't have to stay back at school a bit longer you dork", said Roxas. " You just had to pick a fight with Seifer and his gang. If Cloud here's about this... you are so dead". Sora shot a look at his twin. " Oh yeah!".

" hey, hey,hey. Break it out you two", said Riku, breaking the fight between the twins. Yuki looked at Hi for any signs of help. Hi just gave that same look. He leaped in front of Sora just to make him get caught off balance. Sora saw that and made a high jump then spun around and landed in front. He grinned at them. " Wow! Sora where did you learn that move?", asked Kairi with surprise at Sora's new ability. " can't tell", he shouted loud enough for Roxas to hear. Roxas rolled his blue eyes.

Hi's pace began to slow down. He looked over his shoulder. That piercing look in his eyes. " Hi", called Roxas. " What's wrong?". " Nothing", replied Hi. Kaze perched on top of Riku's shoulder gave a cry to Kori and Tochi, who is Namine's and Kairi's guardians. Looking back, both of them gave a nod and took off. " Ah! Tochi", cried Kairi, surprised at Tochi's flight.

Yuki looked at Kaze and nodded. _Da- dump.... da – dump... da- dump . _ " Arg....". Roxas's eyes widened. His chest hurt and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He tries to grasp for some air. He fell to his knees. Hi looked at Roxas. " Roxas". Sora saw Roxas go down. " ROXAS!!", he cried. He made a step and felt that same pain in chest. He cried out in pain. " Sora", panicked Kairi. She ran towards him. Riku looked at the twins and nodded at Namine, who made a portal to call one of the members.

" This can't be... happening......", mumbled Roxas. He looked straight ahead. Everything was in a blur. His breathing began to fasten. Sweat started dripping down from his face. His hands trembled with pain. The same thing happen to Sora all so. Both of them collapsed. Roxas saw somebody in the shadows smirking away. " Who... is ..he?",asked Roxas before he blacked out.

*** **** **** ****

Hope you like it. Not very good either, right? Right? Anyway, pls... please.... pretty please with sugar on top... R&R. Thank you very much. – Mizukage24 -


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, hi. Once again, I do not own Kingdom Hearts expect my own Characters. ^_^and I won't be able to countinue for some time. I mean a long time until next October or November. Sorry. Got major exams to do. _

_Please forgive for my grammar isn't that good. So please and kindly do not yell at me or curse. Just tell what is wrong and I'll try and improve it. Thank you. _

Chapter 2: The Meeting

"_GIVE HIM BACK!!". Her scream echoed through the whole place. _

" _Why should I? After all, you disobeyed the rule. You know that this would happen. The youngest has to bear the power and never less use it to get rid of Rashi to restore peace", told the leader while holding the baby of the woman who screamed at him. _

" _NO! I'll never allow it. Not Roxas! Why? Why him? Why not Cloud or Sora?", she cried. Tears began to flow from her blue sky eyes. _

_The man turn to the woman. " You should know. He looks like 'him' and he has a higher power to wield the Keyblades". The woman gave a look at her leader. _

" _Fine but you'll know for sure that I'll not let him be killed by Rashi. You have my word. I'll let Hi know what is going on", she told with a glare. _

_*** **** **** **** **** **** _

_A boy with a black hood covering his face walked into the room. The leader noticed it and turned to face the boy. _

" _Ah! Hi, you are here. At last. I believe Jasmine has filled in for you on the child she has", the leader said. Hi just grunted at their leader. _

" _Whatever you say, Zemtus", replied Hi. _

_Their leader, who Hi refer to as Zemtus nodded. " You know what to do. Look after the child until he is old enough to wield the Keyblades". " Sure, but what is Hitari finds out? What are we going to do? I can't just ask the others to help me to defeat Hitari. Protect the child. You know that the others have no match to defeat him. I and him are equally match and all", reminded Hi. " I know that's why I have assigned these younglings. Here are their data. I think you would fine the youngest quite interesting". Zemtus gave Hi the file. " I'll look over it. So where is.......". Hi was cut off by a cut to his left eye. _

_He gasped and covered his eye which has bleeding. He collapsed and Zemtus stood up with shock. " Hi..Hitari..... what are you doing here?", asked Zemtus getting into his attack position. " Now, now. I wouldn't do that if I were you", smirked Hitari walking up to Zemtus with his blood covered sword. " To bad for my twin, Hi. Thanks for all the 'info' that you gave. Xenmas will be very happy to hear about this so will the father of that boy. Jasmine is quite the cunning one isn't she?", commented Hitari. _

" _NOW! What are you planning to do, eh, Z-E-M-T-U-S?", laughed Hitari while making that ' Got it memorized' tap on the side of his head. " Oh! If you are planning to ask me where I got this... Let's just say that I looked up all of the profile and downloaded it. All thanks to my little brother without him... I couldn't get it at all", said Hitari with a grin on his face. _

_Zemtus let out a big breath and " NOW! JASMINE!". _

_Hitari turned just in time to see Jasmine holding the baby and jumped into a black portal that was casted by Hi, who was conscious now, glaring at Hitari. He too jumped into the portal. Before Hitari could follow, he was stopped by one of Zemtus's spear. The portal closed and vanished. " You shouldn't have done that", Hitari said coldly. _

_He raised his sword and with a single move, he ..........._

Roxas eye's shot opened. Out of breath, he was breathing very hard. Sweat dripping down from his face. " A dream", he muttered. He looked around his room. Everything seemed at place and all but why does he have this weird feeling that there's something wrong going on. Suddenly out of nowhere, a dusk appeared. It wasn't just any normal dusk. It was a combination of a Neoshadow and a Dusk combined together. ( A/N: Just to let you know what it looks like, just imagine you are Roxas and that creature appeared in front of you. You imagine what it looks like but all I can give you a hint that is it is black, yellow eyes and some white patches. Creepy or scary. You name it!).

Roxas summoned his keyblades but to his disappointment, no keybalde. " What!?". Confused he was. " Why can't I summon the keyblade?", he asked to himself. Unaware that another person was in the room besides the Dusk and him.

_Snap!_

Clicking of the fingers, the dusk disappeared. Roxas looked up and saw the hooded figure leaning against the door. " Who are you? What are you doing here?", he shouted to the figure. The figure's hand moved up and pull down the hood revealing a girl. A bit older than him. You could say that she was a beautiful creature that Roxas have not seen. She has blue hair which came down her back almost touching the floor. Her eyes were like his but only darker in colour. " What's wrong?", she asked. " Can't summon your keyblades?". This time she was moving towards him. " Who are you? You still haven't answer my question", told Roxas. She smiled and sat on the bed next to him. " Name's Kinahata but you can call me Kina for short if you like", she purred.

She touched his hand. Roxas flinched at the touch and pulled his hand away. " What do you want and why can't I summon my keyblades?", he asked looking straight into her eyes. Oh man! She sure is beautiful and cute. Kina sighed, " Q&A now! How boring". She looked at him and smiled. Well, for starter's.... Let's just say that it is my world. I control it and you can't do anything at all". Roxas looked at her confused for a second and then realized what she meant.

" It's a dream, right? I can't summon anything or do anything". " BINGO! You are smart for a chosen one", replied Kina, giving him a wink. Shocked at what she said just now. " You know who I am".

" Pssh! Yeah! Sure we do". It wasn't Kina who replied but someone else. Roxas looked around and saw another hooded figure. He could tell that this person it a boy. Almost as tall as Riku or a bit taller. " You're late", commented Kina, hands falling to her hips and making a slight move to the right. " Sorry! Got held up by ' him'". Roxas looked at the figure and stared at him. Kina noticed this and made a gesture with her hand. " Well, aren't you going to remove it and show him who you are, little brother", scowled Kina. " HMPH! Alright you win, sis!". The person removed the hood and revealed a boy. Yup! Roxas was right he was just a bit taller than Riku and you can say that his hair was covering his right eye. His hair was long but not as long as Axel and Vexen. His eyes weren't like Kina's but they were brown, chocolate brown and his hair was light brown. Man he was better looking than Roxas if I do say so myself. Roxas opened his mouth to ask the same question that he asked Kina but was stopped by the boy who held up his hand. " I know what you are going to ask me. Sigh... Name's Leo, age: 18. And that's all folks. See ya around", he said in a British accent.

Kina rolled her eyes at her brother's accent. " All right, no more Q&A's. Time to answer what we have to ask you, Roxas. Look here, darling, (A/N: darling! Sweet biscuits. I got to stop calling them darlings. Anyway, Kina just being sweet so that she could ...well, you know so don't ask) we know that you are the chosen one. Do you know who we are?", asked Kina, sweetly. Roxas made a face like he's gonna vomit when Kina called him ' darling'. " Yeah! Sure I do. You two are from the Seekers and you are here to Q&A me", smiled Roxas. " Whoa! I like him", grinned Leo. " Idiots", mumbled Kina.

" So, whatever it is that you are going to ask me. Don't bother because you won't get anything out from me", told Roxas with a grin. " Well, we will see", sneered Kina. Leo smirked at his sister comment. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Things which seem to be true but ends up being a lie. Nothing I trust is real. Nothing. Not even my twin. I never understand it. In all of other words, has to be him. _

_I hate, you. I hate, you. _

_Nothing else more than hatred that I seek and I'll definitely kill you. _

_Sora-_

_** *** *** *** *** *** _

Roxas looked at Kina and Leo. He glared at them. The question she asked him kept playing on his mind. " I'll never answer you", he growled.

" Well, you don't have to. After all, we already have the information we needed. You are a useless creature. Are you not, shape shifter?", smiled Kina. Roxas hand's twitched at the name of ' shape sifter'. He let his head hung. Bangs of blonde covering his eyes. He smiled and muttered something under his breath. " Excellent. How long did it take you to find out?".

Leo smirked, " Not long and besides, why did Xenmas sent you to take his place for what seems to be like 16 years living like a mortal?". " Easy. With the help of 'him'". Just then, when they all think that they could continue, the air seemed to be moving strangely. Leo gasped and shut his eyes before opening them. " We have to go", he breathed through clenched teeth.

Kina nodded. She turned to face the fake Roxas. " Come back. Xenmas needs the information soon". The creature nodded.

With that, they disappeared into the darkness.

** *** *** *** **** **** ***

Blue eyes opened. He sat up on the bed and stared out at the window. Eyes which is now lifeless and showed no expression. His door burst opened and Roxas summoned his keyblades, blocking the attack from his attacker. Cloud pushed his sword harder against the creature. Roxas glared at Cloud. Looks like there will be a battle inside the house after all.

" You found out", hissed Roxas, eyes narrowing at Cloud. The death stare that he's giving Cloud was deadly. Enough to send chills down your spine. Cloud was immune to it didn't care one bit. Right now the only thing that is on his mind is to kill this creature. Moving equally, their movements are exact.

" All these years, I hated you from the start. After Ven took him, you came in. Brought by father just to be with Sora. I hate you!". With that Cloud lunged forward. Charging into Roxas.

** *** *** *** **** *** **** **

Sora awoke from the shouts of Roxas and Cloud's. " What's going on?". He turned and saw Yuki perched on the window. Looking down. " Yuki", muttered Sora. Yuki didn't hear Sora, stared at the scene beneath her. Sora got out and followed her gaze. His eyes widened at the scene. Cloud was winning some kind of battle with Roxas. He race to the door but found out that it was locked from the outside. " Open, please", he shouted.

Tanya behind the door held the key. " Gomen", she whispered. Sora knew it was useless and went back to the window. This time the battle ended with Cloud with breathing hard. Red ruby liquid poured out from Roxas. From red it changed into black and the corpse of Roxas disappeared. Sora noticed that the other members were there. Axel, the red head, green eyed tall, skinny man, besides him was Zexion, the one eyed covered man with a book. Demyx, with his sitar, blond and blue eyed, Lexeaus, big silent and next to him was Xigbar followed by Isax. Sora's cousin on the mother side.

" What's going on?". He turned to Yuki who looked up at him sorrowful. " Please Yuki".

** *** *** *** *** **** *** ***

_Looks like it's going to rain._

Blue eyes looked around the surroundings. Taking in every detail. Caution at everything. Even his movement. Looking back he came face with a pair of red eyes looking at him with a confused look. " What!?", asked the tall person behind him. Ok, he's not that tall. A bit taller that him. " Nothing".

" You know Roxas, even though we are related, Uncle Terra still doesn't like the idea and all". Roxas rolled his eyes. " Whatever, Kaname". The tall slim figured which Roxas called Kaname has red ruby eyes like a gem which shines with a gleam and his hair was like Terra's. " Better get home before it starts to pour, Roxy", teased Kaname. " I told you not to call me that", scowled Roxas. " Sure thing, cuz'". With that Kaname broked into a run. Roxas behind him.

_At the Disney Castle,_

" You had to say it, didn't you?", growled Roxas. Kaname knew that Roxas was not in a good mood today. " had to say what?", came a voice behind them. Kaname jumped a mile or so. " hi, Aqua", greeted Roxas. Aqua, ( A/N: I do not have to explain who Aqua is, after all you seen the special movie. SO you would know who is Ven, Terra and Aqua) smiled at Roxas and turned to see Kaname making a face at her.

" Is nii-san here?", asked Roxas. Aqua looked at Roxas, a bit spaced out before, " Oh! Ven, yeah. He's in the piano room. Waiting for you", smiled at Aqua. " Not again", grumbled Roxas. " He always does this". Roxas stomped all the way to the piano room looking very annoyed. When he got there, he didn't expected to see King Mickey ( Kyaa! Kawaii) there listening to Ven's playing. The King saw Roxas and merrily smiled at Roxas gesturing to come in. " Had a good day?". " Not exactly, Your Highness", bowed Roxas.

" Roxas, why don't you play that piece that you were practising for your exam", smiled Ven, when he stopped playing. " hi and maybe", greeted Roxas, with a face. " Why not? It'll be a good chance for His Highness to hear, right?", asked Ven, turning to King Mickey , who nodded. " Fine". Roxas sat on the piano stool and looked at keys in front of him. He was a bit hesitant and began playing. His fingers moved with the melody that the piano was producing.

Almost everyone and everything stopped when Roxas began playing. Aqua looked up at the sky and smiled. Terra and Kaname in the library stopped reading and listened to Roxas playing. Ven was quite shocked at the piece. Nocturne by F. Chopin, Op. 9, No. 2. As Roxas ended, he turned to face King Mickey and Ven who had a face which plastered beautiful. Roxas couldn't help but laughed. Ven smiled at his younger brother and turned to see Aqua come in followed by Kaname and Terra.

" Chopin, I see", grinned Kaname. " Yup. I'm not like you. Mister Violin and flute I-can-play-too", commented Roxas. Kaname made a face. " why don't you two play together. I want to hear it", asked Terra. They both turned to Terra and back to face each other. Roxas shrugged and Kaname nodded. " what piece?", asked Roxas getting ready. " Spring". Roxas nodded.

And so the playing began. Later it ended with laughter and sake for the older ones except for Roxas who didn't mind at all. He stared out at the rain. He can't help but having this feeling like something that is going to happen. Ven noticed this and clutched the necklace he was wearing given by his mother. Roxas has one but a different one.

" Alright, kiddies", joked Terra, looking at the two younger ones. " Hit the hay and remember, tomorrow is your training, got that?". He winked at the two. Kaname smiled like an idiot while Roxas just rolled his eyes. He turned to Ven for any excuse but alas failed. Ven just shrugged and turned to face Aqua. She just smiled at them and began cleaning up the place. Roxas sighed and said," We're not kiddies anymore and stop treating us that way". Terra looked at him and did a pout which made everyone laughing like a mad idiot. " WHY!?", squealed Terra before continuing. " Besides, there is a special guest coming over so get to bed".

Roxas looked at Ven with the expression which wrote ' _You bastard. You got Cloud to be here by tomorrow to check on me on how I'm doing'. _ Ven just shrugged at his brother's expression. Kaname glared at Ven before getting up. " C'mon Rox. Better get some sleep before you big brother gets here by tomorrow". Roxas nodded and followed Kaname. As soon as the two left, Ven turned to Terra. " Since when did I gave permission to call Cloud here?".

" What!?".

" Oh, you know what I mean. You called him and asked him to come here, didn't you".

" No, I didn't".

" Admit it!".

Ven was strangling Terra by the neck with full force. Aqua just sighed and turned to the kitchen to wash the dishes. " Stop it you two. One day, I'm gonna make you guys pay the damage", commented Aqua. This made Ven blushed madly. Terra smirked at the sight. " I didn't call Cloud. I got ' him' to come instead. He's best at doing that", coughed Terra. Ven faced him and raised an eyebrow. " You are so dead". Terra smiled and patted his head. " Yup and you will thank me for calling him. It ain't that easy to get hold of him. Aerith quite stubborn when it comes to these things", said Terra, turning around to the exit.

Ven rolled his blue eyes. Terra was right. Aerith was very stubborn when comes about 'him'. Ven turned to look out at the balcony. The sky was dark blue almost black. Stars were shinning. Ven's gaze seems almost that he was looking at another world.

_Guess, who is 'him'? I give you a hint. It ends with Fair. Sorry for the delay. Exams was on and now I'm injured. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if it is short. _

_Mikukage24-. _


End file.
